<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First times. Tanaka/Ennoshita by Kageyamas_Tiktok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904655">First times. Tanaka/Ennoshita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok'>Kageyamas_Tiktok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bored Boys, Bottom ennoshita chikara, Boyfriends, Cocky, Cocky Top, Crying During Sex, EnnoshitaxTanaka, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Living Together, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, New house, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Smut, Stuck home with nothing to do, Tanaka/ennoshita - Freeform, TanakaxEnnoshita, Tears, Teasing, Top Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Virginity, college students, ennoshita/Tanaka, heartfelt smut, meek boyfriend, moving day, needy bottom, new apartment, non-toxic relationship, shy ennoshita, smut and humor, teasing top, virgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita and Tanaka have been dating for about a year now, and things have been going great. After graduating, they found it to be a good idea to get an apartment together near their college. </p><p>A long day of moving later, the two boys find themselves alone and restless in their new home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First times. Tanaka/Ennoshita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmao I find it a bit funny that my second smut that I’ve made, is 69 words away from being 2222 words. A number consisting only of 2. Idk why I even thought of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ennoshita walks out the elevator with the last round of boxes, Tanaka coming out the apartment door to help him carry them in. As they places them in the living room he huffs, opening the boxes to start putting away the rest of the stuff.</p><p>He looks back to see Tanaka sitting on the couch grinning at one of the boxes he had before closing it and disappearing for a moment. Ennoshita wondered what was in the box but his exhaustion won over his curiosity. He went back to emptying the box before throwing it to the corner and moving on to the next.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Ennoshita sighs looking down at his watch to realize it was getting late, and it had taken them the whole day to move. Tanaka reappeared from their new bedroom, snaking his arms around his boyfriend and placing his chin on the others shoulder. </p><p>“Last box?” He questioned, the man beneath him fidgeting with the contents inside, getting a hum and a nod in return. The slightly taller male pulled away to help, within minutes, both collapsing on the couch once they finished. </p><p>“That took longer than expected” Ennoshita grumbled. “And we still have to buy more stuff to decorate.” He mumbled, snuggling closer to ryuunosuke, who just let out an exasperated, dry chuckle.</p><p>“We can do that next week, yea?” He asked, hands playing in the hair of the man laying across his chest. He looked up at him with a slight pout.</p><p>“We’ve yet to get a Tv, and I left my books at my parents house.” </p><p>“Ok, well we can get those tomorrow, but can we leave the shopping till next week?” Eyes silently pleading with the other.</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence, hands entangled, playing together. </p><p>Tanaka raises the others arm to check the time on his watch, sighing as he realized it was too late to go out, but not necessarily late enough to go to sleep.</p><p>“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Ennoshita ask, catching on to his growing impatience.</p><p>“I don’t know.. We can’t really go out, everything’s closing soon.” Chikara turns over so they’re laying chest against one another. His eyes scanning the man below him, hands reaching up to trace his cheek lovingly. ‘God I love this man’ he thinks to himself, slowly leaning in to peck his boyfriend. As he’s about to pull back the other smiles against his lips, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Tanaka slowly sits up against the back of the couch, pulling Ennoshita up to sit atop his lap as he continued the slow and gentle pace, never once breaking apart. As the kiss becomes more of a needy make out session, tongues fighting for dominance, the blue-grey eyed males hands roamed the brunette atop him’ body, easily winning over the other. He ran his hands up and down his sides, then rolling down his thighs, giving them a small squeeze.</p><p>Ennoshita broke away to catch his breath, head rolling back as Tanaka went on to attack his neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking and biting every inch of uncovered skin he could find.</p><p>“Tanaka~” He breathes out shakily, hips bucking forward as sneaky hands crawl up the back of his shirt, resulting in a low moan and him arching his back. Tanaka grunted at friction on his slowly growing erection. </p><p>He pulls back, hands resting on the others waist as he stops before they go too far. When he looks up at the smaller male panting while straddling him, he has to use all his will power to not grind back into him.</p><p>Ennoshita brought his head back, looking down, gleaming brown eyes meeting with sharp blue-grey ones as he looked a little flushed. The intense eye contact only made his blush grow further as he carefully chose his next words.</p><p>“I-“ he paused, studying the other males face to make sure they were on the same page, before realizing the tent in the man below him’ pants, pressing against him. His eyes flickered back up to Ryuunosukes face before finishing his sentence in a hushed whisper.</p><p>“I think I’m ready,” he said, eyes closed for a moment. When he got no response, he slowly pried them open, wary of the expression his boyfriend could be wearing. </p><p>They had never gone past some touching and the occasional blow before. Time or the lack of a place to themselves always got in the way, but neither was a problem at the moment. They had a new apartment all to themselves, and they didn’t start classes for another couple of weeks. </p><p>So when Ennoshita didn’t sense Tanaka’s usual needy self, he couldn’t help but feel self conscious as to what the reason could be. Looking down, he could see the utter shock on the others face, slowly turning into a cocky smile.</p><p>“Do I make you that riled up babe?” He asked, the self confidence evident in his teasing tone.</p><p>“Shut up,” The ex captain of karusuno volleyball team replied, losing his usual demeanour and looking up to the ceiling to avoid the teasing look on the others face, blushing. He was usually courageous and brave, an all around leader, but when alone with his significant other, his confidence in his actions slightly crumbled. Always second guessing what he should do or what the other was feeling. Tanaka found it cute really, how the usually self assured male would stumble over himself, becoming a shy a timid version of his other self.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tanaka asked, his smirk evident even though Ennoshita couldn’t see it, nodding in response. A small whimper leaves his mouth as the man below raises him off. Reaching down to grab the others hand, Tanaka led them into the bedroom, slowly laying Chikara on the bed. </p><p>Slowly moving back to the head of the bed, Tanaka followed, crawling after him. Attaching their lips again as he found his place in between his lovers legs, grinding into him, eliciting a shaky moan from the brown eyed man.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>About 10 minutes later they’re still on the bed, feeling each other’s bodies, now fully erect. Tanaka pulled back from the kiss, panting as Ennoshita tugged at the hem of his shirt. Smirking, he leaned himself off the other to allow the blushing man to pull the shirt over his head. Eyes immediately dart down to his perfectly fit body, hands tracing his abs. Yet another cocky smile finds its way across Tanaka’s face as he erupts with laughter.</p><p>“Like what you see?” He questions teasingly.</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” the smaller male challenged.</p><p>“Oh please, you’re practically drooling” he comments, smirk only growing.</p><p>Ennoshita licks his lips to find what his boyfriend had said was true, face turning a deep shade of red.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed, if you hadn’t liked my body I’d be scared for your taste. I mean look at me,” he pulls back to sit on his knees, flexing. “I’m hot.”</p><p>“You’re certainly something.” He retorted, amused by his boyfriends playfulness being unchanged even in bed. Suddenly his own shirt is pulled from over his head and eyes are darting across his body. Electricity surging through him.</p><p>“God am I ever lucky,” Tanaka breathes out, seemingly more to himself than to the one in front of him.</p><p>“Shit,” Ennoshita moans out as Tanaka explores his chest with his lips, kissing a path from his ear all the way down, tongue swirling around his nipple. </p><p>“Tanaka please...” He moans out, slowly becoming impatient. Tanaka understands what he wants and hops off the bed, going into the closet as Ennoshita props himself up on his elbows, curiously watching the other.</p><p>Tanaka pulls out a small box. One that Ennoshita recognizes as the box he had seen him with earlier ‘grinning at the box and disappearing’. Just as he opens his mouth to ask the contents, his question was visually answered for him as Tanaka pulled out a bottle of lube.</p><p>He turns around after closing the closet, smirking at his onlooker as he takes off his belt, teasingly slow. After being done with his strip tease, now only being in his boxers, he smiled at the male chuckling at him as he crawled back on the bed.</p><p>He laced his hands under Ennoshita’s knees, lifting them up and spreading them, resting between them once again. He looked up, both their eyes lock as Tanaka undoes the others pants with his teeth, sending a shiver up Ennoshita’s spine as he arches off the bed.</p><p>A low chuckle leaves Tanakas throat as he slips off his boyfriends pants and boxers, his cock standing proud in front of him. </p><p>Normally, he would swirl his tongue over the tip, dragging it down to the base, not yet slipping it in his mouth. Teasing him until he couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>Today however, he opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before closing it and laying it next to him.</p><p>“You ready?” He asked, looking into his boyfriends eyes lovingly as his finger ran over his twitching hole.</p><p>“Yea,” he nods, assuring him. Tanaka smiled, looking down as he eased a finger in.</p><p>“Ahh,” Ennoshita slightly cringed at the foreign feeling, but he didn’t necessarily hate it.</p><p>Tanaka grazed his insides in a slow soothing pace, slowly adding another finger. Scissoring his  fingers to stretch the other out, Tanaka looked up at his face to gauge if he was ready for a third yet. When he saw his boyfriends head back, letting out small breathy moans, he smirked.</p><p>Thrusting a third finger in, Ennoshitas eyes shot open as they grazed against his prostate.</p><p>“Ahh shit Tanaka-“ he moaned out, panting. Of course this earned a smile from said man as he was able to cause his significant other so much pleasure. Pumping his fingers at a slow steady pace, he could tell that Ennoshita was loving. His hole throbbing against his fingers, signalling him that he was close.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out, a needy whimper leaving the other as he chuckled.</p><p>“Just a second babe, I know” Tanaka cooed as he pulled his boxers off, throwing them carelessly behind him. He picked up the lube again, coating his long thick cock, pumping himself a couple times before lining up with the eager hole. He teasingly rubbed himself back and forth over it.</p><p>“Fuck, just put it in Tana- AHHH” He’s cut off with a relatively hard thrust as Tanaka enters him halfway, slowly easing the rest of the way in. As he reaches the hilt he stops, giving Ennoshita time to adjust.</p><p>Ennoshita pulls the shaved head male down to meet his lips, moaning against them as he rolls his hips up. Tanaka of course, took this as a sign to move, slowly thrusting back and forth. He pulls back panting and places his head in the crook between the others neck and shoulder, nibbling at his skin.</p><p>He picks up his pace, Ennoshita’s head throwing back as uncharacteristically loud moans escape his mouth. He tried to keep them in but the new feelings were too good, making him lose all control as Ryuunosuke found his prostate once again.</p><p>“Ahh fuck yes, right there.” Ennoshita lost all sense of himself, shamelessly calling out and rutting his hips back to meet the rough thrust.</p><p>After leaving a hickey on his boyfriends neck and licking over it, Tanaka brought his head back up, catching his lips in a peck before resting is forehead on Ennoshita’s own. Their eyes met as he sped up his thrust once again, both moaning nonstop. </p><p>Ennoshita’s eyesight became noticeably blurry, squeezing his eyes shut with a harsh “fuck- ahh” as Tanaka rammed into his prostate. </p><p>The man above peered down at the beautiful specimen that he could call all his, breath catching in his throat as his eye caught sight of the small tear running down his lovers face. His thrust faltered for a moment, slowing down a bit as he kisses the tear running down his cheek, caressing it with his hand.</p><p>“You ok? Does it hurt?” He ask as Ennoshitas eyes shoot open in surprise at the new contact. Only when he finished processing the question did he even realize his blurry vision and the reason for it.</p><p>“Mm, yea I- ahh! I’m ok.” He looks at Tanaka, a reassuring look in his eyes as he encouraged him to continue. “Please Ryu,” He knew exactly what he was doing, how calling him that affected him. Obviously it wasn’t like anytime someone said his name he went crazy, but something about the way Ennoshita did it made him ache for more, and the older male knew very well about this little weakness of his.</p><p>That was it, that was enough to push him over the edge.</p><p>“Fuck fuck fuuucckk~ Chikaraaa” Tanaka chants, speeding up as he grew closer to his end. Reaching in between their bodies, Tanaka’s hand grabs hold of the smaller mans cock, thumb slipping over the tip as he jerks him to his finish.</p><p>“AHH FUCK RYU” He screams, “I’m gonna-“ before he can finish, his body twitches as he came on both their chests. His hole clenching, almost like it was milking the other as he threw his head back, coming inside him. Panting, Tanaka collapses on top of Ennoshita.</p><p>As they slowly recover from their high, he pulls out, eliciting yet another whimper from his boyfriend from the feeling of emptiness. Tanaka chuckles, picking up Ennoshita, earning a surprised Yelp as he carries him to the bathroom to share their first bath together in their new apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be completely honest I have no idea where this came from, I just asked some friends to give me a ship to write about, and 4 hours later I had this.</p><p>I hope it was coherent since I literally had no plot in mind and kinda just wrote it off the top of my head.</p><p>I did go back in and edit some major things I could notice but with me being blind and all, I’m sure I missed something.</p><p>This is my first time writing smut in 3rd person, second time in general. My other ff that I put out about Rin and Haru was my first smut, and was written in first person because I didn’t really plan on putting it out, it was just chilling in my notes lol. But now that I’ve put it out I may take some time to revise it, make it a little bit better and make it 3rd person as well. </p><p>If you would like to read the original RinHaru ff in first person, it can be found here:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586532</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>